The Forgotten
by Diego Varen
Summary: After inheriting the fortune of Lady Richmore, her rebellious niece, Misty White moves into the Richmore Manor. But is she alone and why has a strange man, known as the Doctor, told her that she will be the next to join the Forgotten? TToaTL 1.9
1. Prologue: Old Home Videos

**

* * *

**

**Doctor** **Who**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**_Prologue _**

_Old Home Videos_

Misty White rode through the busy street, towards an unoccupied house ahead. The house had once belonged to her rich aunt, Lady Richmore, who had died recently, much to the surprise of her closest relatives and friends.

As soon as Misty arrived at the large house in front of her, she carelessly laid her bike on the nearby wall, before entering. Richmore Manor (the name of her aunt's home) had been rumoured by many as a haunted house and that she had died, due to the ghosts that dwelled within.

Being something of a tough cookie herself, Misty had denied all the rumours from the people who insisted that it was haunted and she had told them that she was glad that she had been the lucky relative to inherit the mansion.

Even though Misty and her aunt hadn't met eye to eye recently, she had been the only person ever willing to visit her. Perhaps that was the reason why she had managed to bag herself a mansion. Misty's own parents were taking a holiday over the other side of the world, with the money that they had inherited from her aunt. The choice of taking a holiday was a great idea, but was it a good idea, straight after a recent death?

Taking time to admire the interior of Richmore Manor around her, Misty realised how plain it looked. Every time she had visited, the mansion had been filled with many items, that only people like her aunt could afford, like paintings, which she would never have the time to admire and books, which she would never have the time to read. One question had always been in Misty's mind. What good was a load of items, if you had no use for them?

Now, her aunt would never have time to look at all those paintings or read those books, due to her early death at sixty-six.

"How is it?" someone asked.

Misty realised that it was Wilfred Brown, the middle-aged butler who had served her aunt for many years. Misty and Wilfred had been great friends for those many years of visits and she was pleased that he would remain as butler for her. She was honoured to have a man, so honest and loyal as him.

"Strange," Misty answered, as she walked into the living room, noticing how untidy it looked, "It seems empty, without her."

Wilfred nodded in agreement and he gave a small chuckle, as he looked around the living room.

"Yes, but I can assure you my dear, that this room is beyond empty," he replied, still chuckling, "I was worried about who would own this old manor after all this time, but I'm glad it's you, Miss White…"

"Please, Wilfred," Misty interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt you, but you can just call me Misty."

"Of course," he responded, "Old habit, I suppose, but I'd like to be called Wilf in future."

Misty was surprised that a well-respected butler wanted to have his name shortened. But she would do as he asked and she owned him, since he had decided to stay on his post.

"Would you like me to clear this room for you?" he asked.

Misty was about to answer, but then she noticed several old home videos on the floor.

"No thanks, Wilf," she told him, picking up one of the many tapes that lingered on the floor below, "Take a break for an hour or so."

"Thank you," Wilf answered, "I shall proceed to my quarters."

Wilf gave Misty a quick bow and he left the living room. Just to make sure that Wilf had actually left, Misty took a quick look outside, before returning to the nearby television set. Looking at the tape, Misty read:

_The Doctor and Me_

Doctor? Doctor who? Well, there was only one way to find out who he (or she) was. As she inserted the tape into the tape player below, she lay back on the comfortable sofa and watched. Unlike most videotapes that Misty herself owned, the quality on this tape was near perfect. Perhaps it hadn't been played very often.

On the tape, Misty could see her aunt and a man, sitting on the sofa where Misty herself sat right at this moment. The man wore a blue pinstripe suit and he looked quite nice and attractive, in Misty's opinion. Her aunt seemed quite infatuated with him too. A small discussion took place between the two and Misty could feel herself smile at several comments her aunt made. Her aunt had been a witty woman. Soon, her aunt left the room, for unknown reasons, but as soon as she did, the man (presumably the Doctor) closed the door after her and returned to the sofa.

"Misty, I hope you're watching this," he began, "Because terrible things are soon to happen."

Terrible things? What terrible things?

"Now I know what you're thinking," he continued, "What terrible things, but I don't want to alarm your aunt of anything about his house."

As if he was afraid of Lady Richmore returning, the Doctor took a quick look around him, just to make sure that no one else was listening.

"The rumours are true, Misty," he carried on, "This house is haunted, but not in the way you think."

As if she had known this Doctor for years, Misty wanted to ask him something, even if it did sound stupid, talking to a videotape.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I knew that you'd ask!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning, surprising Misty in a way, "But anyway, listen, there are these spirits in your attic and they're after your aunt."

"Why?" Misty asked, feeling more comfortable now that this Doctor could talk to her, even if he was replying from a videotape.

"Sorry, I don't want to keep addressing you like this, because I did it once before with someone else and as a time traveller, taking quick dips into the future, it does get a bit confusing," the Doctor told her, "But anyway, I can't talk now, since I can hear your aunt returning, but some friends of mine will be seeing you tomorrow to help you out with them. Stay safe, Misty."

The Doctor quickly returned his attention to Lady Richmore, as she returned. Misty stopped the tape, slightly confused at the revelation that the house was actually haunted. Being a bit of a rebel herself, Misty was excited at the opportunity at meeting ghosts, but were they actually ghosts?


	2. Chapter One: Two Strangers

* * *

**Doctor** **Who**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_Two Strangers_

Later on, the question that Misty had asked herself earlier was still there. Were there actually ghosts inside the Richmore Manor? Well, the Doctor himself had told her that they existed, but could she believe him? And was the Doctor right about the ghosts not being exactly ghosts?

A knock from the door interrupted her thoughts. Misty looked up to see Wilf standing in the doorway.

"Will you require anything further from me?" he asked.

"No thanks," Misty told him.

"Then I shall retire," Wilf told her, "Goodnight, Misty."

Wilf walked away and he pulled the door behind him as he left.

"Goodnight, Wilf," Misty replied, a moment before the door closed.

Misty's thoughts once more returned to that of the Doctor and what he had told her on the videotape.

"Some friends of mine will be seeing you tomorrow to help you out with them. Stay safe, Misty."

What friends? Why were they coming tomorrow? Why couldn't the Doctor himself come and visit her?

And what did she have to stay safe about anyway? She was perfectly fine in the old manor and until she had evidence that anything supernatural appeared before her, she would refuse to believe the Doctor's claims of anything that sounded suspicious.

Tired and trying not to think about anything to do with ghosts, she got into bed, switched off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Misty woke up slightly later than she normally did. It was past midday, by the time she'd woken up. Thankfully, Wilf had been up for several hours and he had made her breakfast, before she could even ask for it. Or was it dinner, she was receiving? Either way, it tasted good and she knew that Wilf was one of the best cooks she had ever met, if not the best.

"Wilf, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked, as she picked up her final piece of toast.

Wilf looked up and by the looks of things, he seemed slightly agitated at the question he was receiving.

"A friend of yours told me not too," he told her, "And I didn't want to disobey a request from one of your friends."

"But who was it?" Misty asked.

"Someone called the Doctor," he told her, as he prepared to make himself some lunch, "It seems that he was a bit secretive when it came to his name though."

So the Doctor was still going through with sending some friends of his to meet her. Maybe he was right, for nobody would go to this much trouble to talk to her about a potential threat in her home.

"Wilf, if someone pops round in a bit, let them in," Misty told him, as she cleaned her plate, to save her butler the trouble, "I have a feeling that I'm going to get some guests."

As soon as she finished, she ran off from the kitchen, hearing Wilf mentioned something under his breath.

"Guests, huh, that'll be the day."

* * *

It was around three o' clock in the afternoon, before the doorbell rang through the house. Wilf announced to the entire household that he was answer the door and he left his work area from the kitchen to open the door. Misty watched from the kitchen, slightly cautious of who would be outside.

The door opened and two people stood outside. One was a woman, while the other was a man. Both looked slightly strange, in Misty's own opinion.

"We're here to see Misty," the woman told Wilf.

Misty left the kitchen and approached her guests.

"I'll take it from here, Wilf," she told him, stepping back to let her guests in, "You can return to your past duty."

"Nah, it's alright," the man replied, with a big grin across his face, "Let the old tiger sit down, he looks like he needs a good story to listen to."

Aware that the only orders Wilf had to follow were Misty's, he decided whether or not to obey him, but Misty told him that he could join in the upcoming conversation.

In the living room, Wilf pulled up two armchairs as the two guests took the sofa.

"Tea anyone?" Wilf asked.

Nobody wanted one. Looking a bit grim, Wilf sat down too and everyone allowed themselves to get comfortable.

"Are you friends of the Doctor's?" Misty asked.

"Yes," the woman answered.

But before she could continue, the man beside her tried to make himself as noticed as possible.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he began, shaking Wilf's hand, "And who might you be?"

"Jack," the woman warned.

"What?" Jack asked, "So I still can't say hello anymore?"

The woman didn't answer the question, as she returned her gaze to Misty. She smiled, as she noticed that his face had gone red, after Jack had shaken his hand hard.

"I'm Eilidh Brown," the woman told Misty, "Jack and I are sorry that the Doctor can't be here in person, but he is rather busy at the moment."

"I understand," Misty told her, before she asked excitedly, "So where are these ghosts then?"

"We're not sure," Eilidh replied.

"We could always go ghost hunting," Jack suggested.

Eilidh gave Jack a look that seemed to tell him, "no way".

"I know what you're like with women, Jack!" Eilidh snapped, a bit more loudly than she had originally intended, "If…"

"Wilf, my dear," Wilf answered, as Eilidh pointed at him.

"If Wilf is up to the task, I'm sure he'd go with you," she told Jack, giving him a stern look, "Misty and I will go together."

"Sounds great," Misty told her, "When do we start?"

"Now, gorgeous," Jack answered, "But we just need to tell the old Doctor of what's going to be happening in a few minutes time, so we'll be back soon, so don't go anywhere."

Eilidh and Jack left the room, leaving Misty excited and Wilf a bit confused.

"Strange couple, aren't they?" Wilf asked, as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah," Misty answered, "But if the Doctor isn't here, then those two strangers are the best people to help, until the Doctor himself is available."

"But how do you know about the Doctor?" Wilf asked, "He was the only guest, your aunt ever allowed in this house."

"Remember that tape?" Misty asked, watching Wilf nod, "I watched that last night and since then, I've been sucked into a theory that this house is haunted."

Wilf was shocked.

"So the rumours are true…"

"Come on then, you two," Jack announced, bouncing excitedly, "We've got work to do, Doctor's orders."


	3. Chapter Two: Lost

* * *

**Doctor** **Who**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_Lost_

At the prospect of ghost hunting, Misty was just getting excited, but before anyone could do anything, Eilidh and Jack stopped in the hallway and the two of them, as well as Misty and Wilf, gathered in the hallway.

"Okay, let's go over the plan," Eilidh began, "And for the sake of familiarity for everyone, I've decided to change my mind on groups. Jack and I…"

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted, slightly cheesed off with how Eilidh had began the plan, "When we're with the Doctor, its always you and me. No, I'll take one last chance to see if I can go with Misty, if that's alright with you, mistress."

Jack gave Misty a quick wink, which she blushed at. Eilidh wasn't pleased at all. Here she was, trying to be all formal and serious, when there was Jack, trying to hinder her progress.

"As I've already said in the living room, I know what you're like with women," Eilidh told Jack, as he was reminded of that last line, "Wilf has already said that he's up to the task, so you can go with him and I'll go with Misty."

Jack scowled slightly at having to go ghost hunting. Misty could understand how he most probably felt. He seemed like an active man and he wanted to get to the exciting parts quickly, but with Wilf alongside him, an elderly man like him, could surely slow the excitement quickly. Misty was aware at how normal, Wilf liked things to be.

"No worries!" Jack replied, "Remember Eilidh, I swing both ways!"

And with that, he gave Wilf a hard smack on the back, knocking him forwards and also causing his false teeth to fall out. Misty noticed Eilidh and Jack grinning and she did too, but Wilf looked extremely embarrassed, as he bent over to return the teeth to his mouth.

"Watch it!" he snapped at Jack, "I'm very delicate, you know, whether it's a part of me that's false or not!"

Wilf became extremely touchy and as Jack tried to apologise, Wilf refused to talk to him. It took at least five minutes, before the old butler gave in and finally accepted Jack's apology.

"Now that everything's settled," Eilidh began, slightly annoyed about how her original intent at sorting out the plan had failed, due to Jack's immaturity, "Let's get started. Misty and I will take the attic and you two."

She glared at the two men, who quickly tried to look serious about the task at hand.

"You two can take the basement," Eilidh added.

"Don't want the old arthritis kicking in, do we, old tiger?" Jack asked.

Wilf became touchy again, but he managed to mutter something under his breath.

"Whether I have arthritis or not, is my own business," Wilf warned Jack, "And you should take that in mind, young man."

Eilidh finally took her chance and she cleared the two men off.

"Well then, we better get to the attic," Eilidh told Misty, "The most obvious place to look for ghosts."

_Then again_, Misty thought, as she led Eilidh towards the forgotten attic, _the basement didn't seem like a bad choice either, for hunting ghosts_.

* * *

As the two women climbed the dodgy ladder to the attic, Misty was very curious about the company that Eilidh travelled with.

"Is Jack, well, you know?" Misty asked, as they finally reached the dark attic.

"What, gay?" Eilidh asked to Misty's own question, "No idea. I think so, but as he said, he doesn't really mind what he sees. You heard him."

"So he's bisexual then?" Eilidh asked, becoming even more curious at Jack's sexuality.

Eilidh nodded. It was obvious she didn't want to discuss her friend's sex orientation. It was strange, since women had an obsession for liking a man's sexuality. They seemed to think it was cute and Misty was no different. It was things like this that made Misty more of a woman then she cared to admit.

"How do you get on?" Misty continued to pry, "I mean, it must be very difficult, with a man like him."

"You're right," Eilidh admitted, as she finally managed to find the nearest light switch, which when she pressed it down, the room was alit, "Let's just say that Jack and I have had a tense relationship. I met him, when I first met the Doctor back in Cardiff and let's just say, the moment I got involved with those two, and my life became more complicated than my already complicated life. Did you even understand any of that?"

Misty nodded, understanding what she had said, despite how complicated she had made it sound (even if her answer eventually didn't answer the original question), but she was staring at something strange. A blue box. Correction, a blue police box from the nineteen sixties.

"This wasn't here before," Misty managed to mutter.

"Ah," Eilidh replied, noticed it too, "Trust me, whatever I say, you probably won't believe me."

"I think I will," Misty replied, "After all, I'm starting to believe that ghosts already possess this house, so I think you can tell me what it is."

"It's called the TARDIS," Eilidh told her, "It's what the Doctor, Jack and I travel in. We travel in time and space, across the universe."

Time and space? Travelling across the universe? Was that even possible? This Doctor and his company that he kept were very strange, even if Eilidh was trying to be as normal as possible towards Misty.

"I think its time to introduce you to the Doctor," Eilidh told her, "If you don't know about him already."

And before Misty could object, Eilidh was dragging her towards the TARDIS, the blue police box. But was it possible? How could they both fit inside something as small as that?

* * *

"Come on, old tiger!" Jack shouted, as he finally found the basement, "We've already wasted a couple of minutes, thanks to you. Honestly, this place is a maze and we've been lost, thanks to your incorporative behaviour in not telling me where we're supposed to go."

"Oh shut up!" Wilf shouted, "I'm not as fit as I used to be and kindly refrain from addressing me as old tiger!"

Wilf finally made it to the basement, turning on the nearest light switch.

"Save for my duties, I'm not too brilliant, but I'm trying my best to help find these apparent ghosts," Wilf continued, looking around, "So where are they?"

Jack remained silent for a minute or so.

"I think you should look in front of you," Jack advised, noticing that Wilf was looking behind him.

Wilf looked in front of him and saw several ghosts in front of him. Ghosts actually existed and here they were, in the basement of Richmore Manor, one of the oldest houses that still stood.

"Ah, Captain Jack Harkness," the ghosts spoke, "We've finally found you."


	4. Chapter Three: The Forgotten

* * *

**Doctor** **Who**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_The Forgotten_

Wilf noticed that Jack had turned suddenly pale. In a situation like this, Wilf would give a small chuckle, due to Jack's fear, but he too was scared at the ghosts that stood in front of them. But they weren't ghosts, or at least, not the type that someone would normally assume as ghosts.

"So… so you've… managed to found… I mean find me," Jack managed to stutter, as one of the ghosts approached him.

"So we have," the ghost spoke, "How long has it been Jack, since you escaped out of our clutches? A hundred years, we believe."

The other ghosts grinned and nodded, but they seemed to do it in a very unearthly sort of way.

"A hundred years?" Wilf asked, finally managing to speak, since he had set eyes on the ghosts, "How can you have last met one hundred years ago?"

"Didn't you tell your new friend that you're immortal, Jack?" the ghost taunted, "Not only can he travel in time, but he is a man, out of his time, who can never die. Exactly what we've needed, since leaving our home world. But your friend, the Doctor, got it all wrong, didn't he?"

Jack gulped and spoke again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "The Doctor thought…"

"But the Doctor thought incorrectly," the ghost interrupted, "He thought we were after the surviving heir of this household, Misty White, didn't he? Well he was wrong. Her aunt proved useful and she too is now one of us, as we speak. When she joined, she told us to leave Misty alone, so that she could live a good life. But we still needed a victim and we remembered you, Jack, the one who escaped our grasp long ago. Misty was used as bait, to bring you here."

"One of who?" Wilf asked, forgetting about how angry he was at how they had used Misty to find and possibly kill Jack, "Who are you? I demand to know who you are and what you're doing here in this house!"

"The Forgotten," the ghost told him, "We are the Forgotten. We've been here for decades, centuries even, waiting for the right moment to find old Jack here and make join the Forgotten."

Jack was feeling a bit more confident now and he tried to argue.

"I refused to join you last time and I refuse to join you again!" he shouted.

"But do you remember how powerful we are?" the leader of the Forgotten asked, "We can kill anyone, by possessing their body and killing them. Due to your ability to never die, you will be a little trickier, but you should remember that we can manipulate human DNA and remove that ability, once and for all. So what is your choice, Jack?"

Jack suddenly went pale again. Trying to reason with the Forgotten must be very hard indeed. Wilf hadn't spoken for a while now, since Jack seemed to know how to handle a situation like this.

"What are my choices?" he asked.

"Join us and together we'll leave this house and this planet in peace," the leader of the Forgotten began, "Or refuse and you'll be killed, everyone involved with this household and the people of planet Earth shall be destroyed."

"How much time do I have to make my decision?" Jack asked.

"Let's say until the Doctor finds you down here," the leader of the Forgotten told Jack, "We don't want to allow him the chance to leave in his TARDIS."

* * *

Misty was expecting the worst, as Eilidh dragged her inside the blue police box, but the claustrophobia feel that she was originally expecting, didn't come. Instead of being cramped inside, Misty found herself inside a magnificent room. Although it didn't look like your average living room, it looked cosy, even if it didn't have any comfortable furniture.

"So what do you think?" Eilidh asked, as Misty walked towards what looked like a centre console.

It certainly felt less claustrophobic in here, than outside in the dark, cold attic.

"It's wonderful," Misty replied, "Who'd have thought that a police box could have the inside, bigger than its outside."

"I know!" a voice shouted from behind them.

Misty jumped, but when she turned around, she recognised the owner of the voice at once. It was the Doctor.

"Nobody's ever noticed that!" the Doctor bounded, as he bounced excitedly towards Misty, "Not even Jack or Eilidh! You've got a keen eye, like your aunt, Miss Misty White! What a great title! Miss Misty White! You should be proud, what with a title like that and everything!"

Misty stood there, looking at the Doctor. He didn't seem this excitable on the videotape that she had watched before.

"So you're the Doctor then?" Misty asked stupidly, "I've seen you on one of my aunt's tapes."

"You have?" the Doctor asked excitedly, "Which one?"

"The Doctor and I," Misty told him, "I didn't know there were others."

"Well yeah," the Doctor told her quietly, using one hand to stroke through his thick hair, "Some of them were Easter Eggs, but I bet a girl like you wouldn't want to sit around looking for them."

Misty continued to stare at the man in front of her. She wondered if he had always been a friend of her aunt or if he had just met her, before her last few days of life.

"You know your aunt and I have been friends for many years," the Doctor replied, as if he had read her thoughts, "Lovely woman she is. Or was."

"How do you do that?" Misty asked.

"Do what?" the Doctor asked in reply, "Oh, know what you want to know? Well, Time Lords are a little bit telepathic, when it comes to reading minds. Trust me, I've read my own mind too often."

This man sounded stranger and weirder every time he spoke, but he seemed to be making perfect sense.

"What are Time Lords?" Misty asked.

"You don't know what a Time Lord is!" the Doctor shouted, although he didn't intend it as a threat, "Eilidh, you haven't spoken for a while and I need to give my voice a rest, so how about you tell Misty what a Time Lord is."

"Well," Eilidh began, clearing her throat, "The Doctor isn't a human being, like us. He's an alien. A Time Lord. The Last of the Time Lords."

"Correctamondo!" the Doctor stated, "And damn, I used that word again, when I clearly told myself I was never going to use it again…"

"Doctor," Misty interrupted.

"Yes, what?" the Doctor asked.

Just to make sure his moment of eccentric ness was over, Misty waited a few seconds, before she spoke. She wanted to know if the TARDIS really was capable of doing what Eilidh had told her it could. Travel in time and space.

"Doctor, before I met you, besides seeing you on a videotape," Misty began, "Eilidh told me that this ship, the TARDIS, can travel anywhere in time and space. So, is it possible to travel to the day of my aunt's death?"

The reaction that Misty was expecting didn't come. Instead, the Doctor didn't object to the request at all, but he instead ran to the centre console and started to press buttons wildly.

"Thank you, I was wondering when you'd get around to that!" the Doctor shouted, as he kicked the centre console, to get it to work, "If you hadn't guessed it already, I would've asked you if you wanted to see your aunt's death, but first, I need to calm down a moment and tell you the dangers, of what we're might face."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well, travelling back to a person's death is very dangerous," the Doctor told her, "I had a friend once who went to see her dad's death, but she prevented it from happening, causing these creatures, Reapers, they were called, to interfere with time and to try and fix the wound in time."

But, how could Misty prevent her aunt's own death? She was terminally ill.

"You were lied to, Misty," the Doctor told her, "Your aunt didn't die from any illnesses whatsoever. She was taken. She died and then she was taken, if you know what I mean."

Misty nodded. She understood everything that the Doctor was telling her.

"I think you deserve to know the truth, Misty," the Doctor told her, "The truth about your aunt's death."

* * *

"Your time is up, Jack," the leader of the Forgotten stated, "Have you come to a decision?"

"Okay," Jack began, "Do you want to know what my decision is? Or should I have asked, do you really want to know what my decision is?"

"Yes, Jack," the leader of the Forgotten replied, "That is the decision that we've been waiting patiently for. Patiently waiting for ten minutes."

"Well, it's none of them," Jack told the Forgotten, "Wilf and I have come to a completely new decision."

"What's that?" Wilf asked, completely unaware that he and Jack had decided to go with a new decision.

"Well, old tiger, we run!" Jack shouted.


	5. Chapter Four: Life and Death

******

* * *

**

**Doctor** **Who**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_Life and Death_

Jack quickly pulled Wilf away from the Forgotten, as they ran away, towards the basement's exit.

"Stop them!" the leader of the Forgotten roared, as Jack and Wilf left the basement.

As Wilf found himself worn out, due to the running that he and Jack had been doing, he took a moment's rest, while Jack sealed the door, with a strange piece of technology. It seemed to lock the door, but it had no effect, as the Forgotten slowly appeared, through the wooden door.

"You foolish man!" Wilf spluttered, as Jack picked him up off the floor, "Didn't you take any time to consider that they were ghosts?"

But before Jack could say anything, Wilf felt himself being pulled away from Jack. The Forgotten had taken a hold of him.

"Give yourself up, Jack!" the leader of the Forgotten threatened, "Or this one dies."

Wilf was surprised that the Forgotten could actually touch him, but they did say that they could manipulate human DNA, so surely they could easily touch people, whenever they needed to.

Jack however, looked genuinely worried at the fact that the Forgotten had taken Wilf.

"Don't hurt him!" Jack shouted, "It's me your after. Just leave the old tiger alone."

Wilf would've argued at being referred to as "old tiger" for what seemed like the tenth time, but Jack was trying to save his life, so he didn't quarrel with him.

"Our pleasure," the leader of the Forgotten told Jack, "This one is too old anyway. We'd have no use for old men with dodgy false teeth!"

How the Forgotten knew that, Wilf had no idea. Perhaps they spied on the house or something. But it didn't matter, since Wilf was pushed away and the Forgotten approached Jack.

"Wise decision," the leader of the Forgotten told Jack, as they all surrounded him, "We don't wish to hurt anyone innocent here, but your stunts have proved that we would go to any desperate measure to find you."

Jack didn't say anything.

"We'll offer you one last chance," the leader of the Forgotten continued, "Join us, or die."

"You know, back before I met the Doctor, I would've said no," Jack told the leader of the Forgotten, "But that was before I learned that your own life didn't always matter. As long as I could stay alive, it didn't matter. But since I became immortal, life doesn't matter. I can survive anything and no matter how hard you try, you can't change who I am. So no, I won't join you, since I have a role to play in the future. But that role won't be as sadistic lonely apparitions like you lot."

Wilf expected the leader of the Forgotten to command his army to kill Jack. But instead, they turned on him.

"Then, we have no choice, Jack," the leader of the Forgotten replied, coldly, "The old man, shall take your place."

"What?" Wilf asked, fearfully.

"No!" Jack snapped, "You can't take him! You won't take him!"

But the Forgotten didn't listen. They approached Wilf in a very unearthly sort of way, floating into his body. As if having a really bad stomach ache, he could feel horrible pains, each pain worse than the last.

"Help… me…" Wilf gasped, as he clutched his heart.

But Jack just stood there. He couldn't do anything now. He was stuck on the spot where he currently stood, shocked at what was happening to him. Wilf was going to die, thanks to getting involved with the Doctor and his enemies.

* * *

"Well we're here!" the Doctor announced, as the TARDIS seemed to remain quite for three seconds, "The day of your aunt's death."

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Eilidh asked, "I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind not showing you, if you don't want to."

As much as seeing someone's death was bad enough, Misty wanted to a real experience travelling in time, but that wasn't the real reason why she wanted to go. What the Doctor was about to show was sadistic and potentially dangerous as he had already told her, but he was right. She wanted to know and she had always hated being lied to.

"No, it's fine thanks," Misty told Eilidh, "I need to see what my aunt was up against."

"Yeah!" the Doctor bounded, "Your aunt was a tough woman, Misty. When I first met your aunt, she gave a right good slap, like most women do when they first meet me, like Eilidh did."

"I'm sure there's no need to go into that, Doctor," Eilidh told him, slightly embarrassed.

"When this is all over, I'll have to tell you about our first meeting," the Doctor told Misty, ignoring Eilidh, "Now, are you ready to see what's out there?"

Misty nodded. She didn't particularly feel like talking. She had a feeling that when she left the TARDIS and spoke, then perhaps someone would hear her and even change the entire future.

"I can't be responsible for your own actions, but you must promise me," the Doctor warned, "You must promise me that I can't change any of this, as much as I'd like to, I can't. You can't control life and death."

Misty nodded once more.

"Good," the Doctor replied, smiling, "Now, let's see what's out there."

"Can I come?" Eilidh asked.

"Sure you can," the Doctor told her, "After all, every journey in the TARDIS is a new learning experience."

And so, the Doctor, Eilidh and Misty left the TARDIS, wondering what awaited them outside the TARDIS doors.

* * *

Outside, a cold chill greeted the three of them. They were in the basement and to this day, it was still as empty as it was in the present day. Misty and Eilidh were both about to leave the TARDIS, but the Doctor stopped them.

"We can't leave," the Doctor told them, with a very low whisper, "We're in a good position here, with the TARDIS parked in the dark. A nice rhyme that, parked in the dark, but anyway, nobody will be able to see or hear us hear. Time won't be affected whatsoever and that I know."

Silent footsteps from around the corner were slowly getting louder and the Doctor whispered to the two ladies to keep their voices down. Lady Richmore was in the basement, looking around in the dark. Misty remembered that whenever she had ventured down in the attic, she had never bothered to turn any lights on.

"Hello," she whispered through the dark, but it was a loud enough whisper, so that they could hear her, "Is anybody there?"

There was silence. Before her very eyes, Misty could see several ghosts surrounding her. They looked unearthly in appearance, but so unearthly that some of them didn't even look human enough.

"Lady Richmore," one of the ghosts spoke, "A pleasure of you to join us at this time of the night. Midnight precisely, since that is our favourite time of the day. Or should I say night?"

The ghost chuckled at his own poor joke and it seemed that the other ghosts had no choice, but to join in and they all laughed unconvincingly, as if they had forgotten about how to laugh from their days of living.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, as her eyes widened at the ghost's expressions, "What are you doing here?"

"We've been waiting for the right moment," the ghost told her, "The right moment for a man to appear."

Misty wondered if this man was the Doctor? It would make sense; after all, a couple of ghosts on the midnight stroll, on the trial of a Time Lord. But that was stupid, since why would a lot of people want the Doctor? He was only a time traveller and it wasn't as if he was looking for trouble. But then again, Misty didn't know who she had got herself involved with.

"Who to appear?" Lady Richmore asked.

"A friend of yours," the ghost answered, "Or to be more precise, your friend's friend."

"And who would that be?" Lady Richmore asked.

The ghost looked up, quite pleased with himself and laughed to himself before answering.

"Captain Jack Harkness. The immortal one."

Misty turned to see that both the Doctor and Eilidh were shocked at this revelation. So they were wrong. The ghosts had never been after her, but after Jack.

"But first, we need to satisfy our annual need for one more person to join us," the ghost spoke, "Lady Richmore, you are now soon to join the legions of the Forgotten, a life of hunting, surviving and keeping our near-extinct race alive."

Before Lady Richmore could object or retreat from the basement, the ghosts (the Forgotten, Misty guessed) grabbed her and several of them forced themselves inside her. Her skin became extremely pale and her eyes turned a horrible yellow colour. Perhaps this was the form of the Forgotten. Misty couldn't tell, since they all had their backs turned to the TARDIS. As soon as the transformation (and presumably death) had finished, the new Lady Richmore stood and the leader of the Forgotten spoke again.

"Our next victim will have to be your surviving heir, Misty White."

Misty gasped, but as if he had suspicions that this would already happen, the Doctor quickly held his hand to her mouth.

"No," Lady Richmore told the leader of the Forgotten, her voice rather deep and cold, then her original voice, "You shall not take her."

"Well, she's not here now, is she?" the leader of the Forgotten asked, "You'll have plenty of time to prove yourself off-world, before you kill your relatives."

And with those words, the Forgotten walked off. Misty had half expected them to disappear, but perhaps they weren't traditional Earth ghosts.

As soon as they were gone, Misty spoke.

"So they were after Jack?" she asked.

"'Fraid so," the Doctor replied, "But, in a way, your aunt, even when she had become like the Forgotten, still had a conscious."

"Now you can't say that every day," Eilidh told Misty, "A ghost with a conscious."

"Exactly!" the Doctor added, a bit too loudly, since someone else shouted.

The Forgotten had returned.

"Whose there?"

The Doctor, Eilidh and Misty remained silent.

"Come on out, wherever you are."

Before Misty and Eilidh could object, the Doctor left the TARDIS.

"So you found me," he told them, "Congratulations, you deserve a medal, if you weren't dead."

The leader of the Forgotten growled.

"Watch what you're saying, Time Lord. That's right, we know who you are."

"You do?" the Doctor asked, "Well, I'm going to make sure you disappear forever. The last time we met, I offered you freedom on another world, but you abused the trust I gave to you and now, you'll do anything to claim another innocent's life."

"Well where's Captain Jack Harkness?" the leader of the Forgotten asked, "All we need is him and we'll leave everyone alone forever."

"In the future!" the Doctor shouted, "And don't you forget that. I've already set our futures up and only one of us will win this conquest of the safety of planet Earth!"

The leader of the Forgotten didn't speak. The Doctor bounded back to his TARDIS and shut the doors.

"There's only last thing to do now," the Doctor told them, "End this, once and for all."


	6. Epilogue: A New Beginning

* * *

**Doctor ****Who**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_A New Beginning_

On the way back, the Doctor remained very quiet. He seemed to be in deep thought, as he worked at the TARDIS centre console. Both Misty and Eilidh remained silent also, as they stood and waited for the trip to end. It was Eilidh who broke the silence first.

"So Doctor, that was why you refused to join us, because the Forgotten would know who you are."

"Exactly," the Doctor replied, not bothering to look up, "Normally I would interfere with evil, but I was in the worst position possible. Thankfully, I knew that the Forgotten didn't know what Jack looked like, so I knew that through helping you both, I could send him and you to find Misty and to find and destroy the Forgotten."

"But how would they know who he is?" Eilidh continued to ask.

Misty had decided to remain silent. After the horrible sight she had saw a couple of minutes earlier, she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts of when her aunt was alive.

"No idea," the Doctor told her, "Lucky guess, I suppose."

The Doctor looked over the centre console at Misty, who had her head in her hands.

"You alright, Misty?" he asked, "Not like you to be so quiet, but then again, it's not like me to be so quiet, but when it comes to something serious…"

"Doctor," Misty interrupted.

The Doctor stopped.

"You must be getting over the shock," the Doctor guessed, leaving the centre console for the first time in a while, as he came over and stood next to Misty, "I know I was."

"But you've seen that before, haven't you, Doctor?" Eilidh asked, "After all, you told Misty that her aunt didn't die the way she thought she had."

"Ah, but that doesn't mean I went back in time twice, to see Lady Richmore's death!" the Doctor stated loudly, "Even if I had travelled back in time, before our short trip, it would've been very dangerous. There are two TARDISes in the same room and quite possibly two versions of me. And after the last time, I hope that I never meet myself again."

"Is that even possible?" Misty asked.

"Oh it is, when you travel with the Doctor," Eilidh told her, "After all, my first trip with him was him, trying to deal with himself in another time period. A small adventure in two time periods in Cardiff, would you believe?"

Misty didn't say anything, but she believed them. After all, the Doctor had just proved that time travel was possible, since he had just shown her aunt's dying moments.

"But how do you do it?" Misty asked, "I mean, all this time travel and stuff, doesn't it drive you mad?"

"Of course it does!" the Doctor bounded, "But I'll explain later, since I have a feeling that Jack is in danger and I don't think that anyone else should have to die today."

"But Jack can't die!" Eilidh insisted, "He's immortal, I've him survive anything."

"But the Forgotten are some of the only species in the universe that can kill an immortal man," the Doctor explained, "Besides, as I said, I'll tell you both later, once we've dealt with this mess."

* * *

Jack stared in horror and disgust, as Wilf, the new Wilf, stood up. Since the Forgotten had killed him, Wilf's body had been possessed by some of the Forgotten and he seemed a lot more unearthly.

"Now you'll get an idea of what happens, once we take over a body," the new Wilf spoke, "All we're after are forms that can help us survive. And with a body like yours, at least one of us will exist, so the Forgotten can survive all disastrous consequences in the universe."

"No," Jack whispered, "I'm not letting you have my body, for if I do, the entire universe will be under threat from you."

None of the Forgotten spoke. They all stared at him, planning their next move, whether it was attack or not.

"Kill him," the leader of the Forgotten spoke, "Make him suffer!"

And with those words, Jack immediately started to run away from the ghostly beings. The Forgotten charged after him, roaring with excitement, as they got nearer and nearer to him. This was what it had all led to. A past encounter with the Forgotten, back in his past and they demanded revenge.

Soon, Jack found himself trapped in the corner of a room. The Forgotten surrounded him, their eyes gleaming, as they laid eyes on their prey. Jack could tell that they were excited, now that they had him in their sights.

"And now," the leader of the Forgotten spoke, emotionless, "We take what's rightfully ours. Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal one of the Forgotten."

But before they could do anything, Jack could hear a roaring, sound of engines, filling the room. It was the TARDIS and it was materialising over him. Jack grinned, as he noticed the Forgotten's gormless expressions on their faces, as they seemed to wonder what was going on.

* * *

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, "Trust you to save me."

"Jack!" the Doctor shouted back, "Trust you not to be too grateful."

There was a small silence in the TARDIS, as Misty looked at Jack.

"Where's Wilf?" she asked.

"I'm afraid he's dead," Jack told her, "The Forgotten killed him and took his body. I'm so sorry."

Following the revelation of Wilf's death, there was another silence. Inside the TARDIS, it felt like a funeral, as the Doctor, Jack, Eilidh and Misty all stood in silence, in morn for the deceased butler.

"But he was my butler," Misty told the three time travellers, "A good butler, the very best and he's dead, because of you."

As Misty pointed at the Doctor, he looked shocked.

"You can't blame me for his death," the Doctor told her.

"I can," Misty replied, "How many people have died, because of you travelling in time and space?"

"And how many people has he saved?" Jack asked, sticking up for the Doctor.

"But…" Misty tried to answer.

"You can't doubt the Doctor," Eilidh added, "I didn't trust the Doctor when I first met him, but the terrible things that this Universe goes through is thanks to those enemies, but it's thanks to the Doctor that the Universe is in a better state than it is."

For the third time, there was another silence. Eilidh's speech seemed to have calmed the antagonistic mood down at least, but for how long would it last?

"So what do we do to defeat the Forgotten?" Jack asked.

"Well the last encounters with the Forgotten were won, just by pure luck," the Doctor told him, "But I realise that there is another way to defeat them."

"And what's that?" Eilidh asked.

"A vacuum cleaner," the Doctor answered.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. A vacuum cleaner? A threatening alien race, potentially powerful and the best way to defeat them was with a vacuum cleaner. Eilidh and Jack seemed just as puzzled as Misty did, as the Doctor wheeled a vacuum cleaner towards them.

"Good old Dyson!" the Doctor bellowed, as he switched on the vacuum cleaner, "It still works too!"

"I think it's time we don't keep the Forgotten waiting," Misty advised, "So when do we get to do this?"

"Right now, gorgeous," Jack answered, before the Doctor could even answer.

"Okay, let's go," the Doctor interrupted, before Misty had another chance to blush.

And wheeling the vacuum cleaner out of the TARDIS, Jack, Eilidh and Misty followed him.

* * *

The Forgotten didn't look too happy, when the Doctor and the company that travelled with him, left the TARDIS.

"So, you've decided to bring reinforcements, Jack," the leader of the Forgotten spoke, "Not one to do things alone, are you?"

Jack nodded in recognition. This seemed to anger the Forgotten, as they expected to hear Jack say it to them.

"What is that pathetic machine?" the leader of the Forgotten asked, noticing the vacuum cleaner.

The Doctor patted it proudly, as if it were his favourite pet from his childhood.

"Don't you remember vacuum cleaners?" the Doctor asked, "I mean, by your time, more powerful inventions replaced it, but this is one hell of a good machine. It could just be your killer."

The Forgotten stared at it and laughed. They seemed to believe that an innocent machine like that wouldn't be able to kill them.

"Where's the two humans?" the leader of the Forgotten asked.

"We're here, lord," one of them spoke.

Misty looked over the Doctor's shoulder to see Wilf. Beside him, was her aunt and they both looked horrible. What had the Forgotten done to them?

"Ah," the Doctor muttered, "Great, I wasn't thinking."

"Am I allowed to use firearms?" Jack asked, reaching into his belt, just in case.

"Oh, I believe so," the Doctor answered, "Use whenever ready, Captain!"

Before the Forgotten could react, Jack quickly whipped out a small ordinary pistol and immediately shot the two human forms that held two of the Forgotten. They had no chance to defend themselves and the bodies fell to the floor, the ghosts that had possessed their bodies, left, yelling in pain. Using the distraction to his advantage, the Doctor switched the vacuum on and it immediately began to suck the entire army of the Forgotten in. They couldn't do anything, now that they were unable to prevent their ghostly forms from escaping the small contraption.

"Let em rip!" the Doctor roared, "Ha!"

No sooner than later, the entire Forgotten army had disappeared. The Doctor and his friends had won.

"A ridiculous way to kill them, but it works," the Doctor stated proudly, tapping the vacuum cleaner in recognition.

But Misty had ignored him. Instead, she walked over to the now lifeless bodies of her butler and aunt. They had died, before their time. Misty could feel someone's hand touch her shoulder.

"We'll give them a proper funeral," the Doctor told her, before giving her a small wink, "I promise."

* * *

A week or so had passed, since Misty's adventures with the Doctor and his companions. Life had been rather quiet at Richmore Manor, since that little escapade and in a way, Misty was grateful for it. She didn't feel like rushing into anything yet.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang for the first time in a week. Misty waked over to the door and opened it. The Doctor stood there.

"Hello again," he began.

"Hello, again," Misty replied, "Nice to see you again."

The Doctor nodded. He seemed a bit more quieter than usual. Hands in his pocket, he looked up at Misty.

"How was the funeral?" he asked.

"Not bad," Misty told him, "I was the only person who went though."

"A shame," the Doctor answered, "If I wasn't so busy…"

"In time and space?" Misty asked, "Saving the Universe from deadly foes?"

"Yeah," the Doctor told her.

There was a small silence from the two of them.

"Where's Jack and Eilidh?" Misty asked.

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor told her, "Waiting for me to return. Do you plan on sticking around?"

Misty looked around. Without Wilf or her aunt around, the old manor had lost its old sparkle, it now being quite dull.

"I don't know," she replied, "I'm thinking of selling the house and maybe travel."

"What?" the Doctor asked, "Are you meaning the same travel, as what I do?"

"In time and space?" Misty asked, "I don't think so. At least not yet. I want to stick around for a while, before I leave everything behind."

"Okay," the Doctor answered, "Well, I better be off now, but I want you see what happens when the TARDIS leaves a certain destination."

The Doctor pointed behind Misty and she turned around to see the TARDIS.

"How did that get there?" she asked.

"Well, do you remember when I told you that I'd explain later?" the Doctor asked, "Well here it is. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey."

"What?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound as good as the last few times I've said it," the Doctor told her, "You remember the Lion King? Remember that motto…"

"You still going around saying that?" a voice asked, interrupting the Doctor's conversation with Misty.

Misty looked around to see the TARDIS doors opening. Eilidh walked into the corridor, shutting the TARDIS doors behind her. Jack didn't seem to follow her, but perhaps he didn't want to damage his dignity by making flirts with Misty.

"You can never repeat a gag too often Doctor," Eilidh suggested, "And perhaps Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey has had its day."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," the Doctor told her, "But we'd better be off. Sorry Misty, but I'm not always a man for goodbyes."

And without looking back, the Doctor and Eilidh walked back into the TARDIS. Yet soon, the Doctor opened the doors again.

"Oh, stick around, you might like this bit," the Doctor suggested.

The TARDIS doors were shut again and it slowly started to disappear, roaring engines accompanying its disappearance. As soon as the TARDIS disappeared fully, Misty sighed. Her time with the Doctor had ended. It was a new beginning for her and it was time for her to have a fantastic life. A life the Doctor could never have. And remembering that childhood Disney film, Misty remembered the motto the Doctor seemed to live life by.

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey."

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
